My past, the future
by AnnieStarMellark
Summary: Katniss thought that she lived a normal life. She went to high school, hung out with friends, and had to deal with bullies. But when she and her friends go to the movies, they see a film that will change their lives forever. Discover how Katniss, Peeta, as well as their friends and enemies find out the truth about their past, and who they really are.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my 3****rd**** fanfiction story. I love all of the stories with the characters in 21****st**** century high school. So I've decided to do that, but give it a twist. Trust me, you may have questions about it, but it will all be answered in later chapters. **

"Ok," said Mrs. Smith, "your homework is workbook pages 37 and 38. That's due tomorrow." The bell rang as I grabbed my books and rushed out off to lunch. On the way I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see my best friend Gale Williams smiling next to me.

"Hey Catnip," he said.

"Hey Gale," I responded. Gale was two years older than me, but still my best friend. "You going to lunch now?" I asked him.

"No," he replied, "my lunch is 6th period remember?" I nodded and grabbed my lunch from my locker. I didn't have many pictures in it. There was one with me and Gale hunting together, one of the time I went to Disney, and one of my parents. My parents were nice people. My mother was a kindergarten teacher and my dad owned a sporting equipment store. That was probably the reason why I was kind of a tomboy. I didn't really resemble any of my parents to much, but genetics can be weird like that. I didn't have any siblings. Sometimes I did wish I had a little brother or sister to play with, but being an only child was fine too.

As I sit down at my lunch table, I saw my friends Madge and Foxface already there. Foxface's real name is Fay, but I had given her that nickname a few years back, and it kind of stuck. Plus it worked with her red hair and sly personality. Madge lives in a poor family with her parents and super annoying older brother. Foxface lives in an orphanage. Both are sophomores like me at Plainview High. Aka probably the tiniest public high school in West Virginia.

"So," said Madge, "we have something very important to discuss Katniss Green."

"What, something even more important than your latest scheme to get One Direction concert tickets?" I asked sarcastically. Madge has a bit of a 1D obsession. She always says that Harry is the hottest, but I personally like Niall and Zayn best. You can't make me choose between the adorable blonde and the cool dark haired guy. It's just too hard. Fay's favorite is Louis.

"No," said Madge, "something else. Foxface and I were going to get a big group to go to the movies Friday night. We wanted you to come with."

"Ok," I agreed, "who else is coming?"

"Well, right now just us three," said Foxface. "But we were hoping you could ask Gale and anyone else who wanted to come."

"Sure," I said, "what movie are we seeing?"

"Not to sure yet," said Madge. "I was thinking we could all decide once we get there." I told her that it sounded great and then went back to eating my lunch and finishing my late History homework. There was only a week or so left in March, which ment that 3rd semester report cards would be out soon. Madge read her gossip magazine and Foxface took pictures. She was a photographer for the school newspaper.

When lunch ended, I headed of to math class. However, once I was all settled down in my seat, my books were nocked off of my desk. I heard behind me the laughing of the careers. The careers were the bullies, the mean kids, and the popular group, all rolled up into four vicious teens.

First there was Marvel Stray. He was the class clown that every teacher hated. He would play pranks, call kids names, and just be a total jerk in general.

Then there was Glimmer Angels, the popular blonde hotty that most of the boys were in love with. However, she was a bit of an airhead at times. Even though she's dating Marvel, she flirts with basically every cute guy in our grade and has probably kissed most of them.

Then we have the vicious Clove Leena. She could find some twisted way to kill anybody with anything. She has four older brothers, so she's as tough as nails. Rumor has it that she's got a knife collection at home and she's an expert at throwing them.

And last and definitely least, there's Cato Amist. He's the star of the football team and is a classic 6'2 blonde jock. He's easily the most popular guy in the school, but also the meanest. He's one of those guys who can pick a fight with anyone. Cato was the one who came up with the name "the careers". Something he remembers from a while ago I guess. He and Clove have this on again off again romance. I think they're together now, but you can never be too sure about them.

I reached down to pick up my books, but when I went to grab my calculator, I felt another hand touch mine. I looked up to see a boy with crystal blue eyes and wavy blonde hair. He gave me a smile and handed me my calculator.

"Thanks," I said. "Peeta, right?" He nodded,

"And you're Katniss." I know our school is small and everything, but I'm surprised that Peeta Anderson knew my name. He was on the football team with Cato, but he doesn't hang out with those guys much. All I really know about him are his extremely wealthy parents. I think that they own this giant country club. He helped me get the rest of my books and then sat down in the seat next to mine.

"Don't worry about them. Those guys can be real jerks sometimes," said Peeta.

"I know right," I said. "The only "career" they're ever going to get, is first class idiot." He laughed.

"Then again," said Peeta, "I could see them working as fry cooks at McDonalds."

"Glimmer will eventually run out of guys to date and die alone, Marvel will probably end up in prison, and Clove and Cato will break up so many times, that it'll drive them crazy and they'll shoot each other."

"Hallelujah!" said Peeta and we both started cracking up. Then he calmed down and said, "You're really cool Katniss. We should hang out sometime." Wait, did Peeta Anderson just ask me out? I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"Well, a few other friends and I are going to the movies on Friday. If you want you can come." Peeta's face lit up.

"I would love to!"

"Cool," I responded, "I'll text you later. Wait what's your number?" He scribbled his number down on a piece of paper and I wrote down mine. We exchanged numbers just as class was about to start. Did I just arrange a date with Peeta? No, you're going with a group. It's just going to be like any other movie.

**That's what you think Katniss. Please tell em what you think and if I should continue. I probably will cause I have some great ideas for the story. The next chapter will not be the movie, but you'll get to see some of Peeta's life. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review, as well as check out some of my other stories. Also, does anyone know any movies that were in theater the same time as The Hunger Games? Love you and your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey! New update. This chapter is from Peeta's perspective because I wanted you to see a little bit of what his life is about. Plus, I absolutely love him. Still waiting on any movies that were out during the time of The Hunger Games movie. It would be super helpful. I love you all, not shut up and read.**

**Disclaimer- AnnieStarMellark ( das me) does not own The Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins and her awesomeness.**

**Peeta's POV**

After school I grabbed my backpack from my locker and was about to head home when I heard a voice behind me.

"Yo man, wait up!" It was my best friend, Thresh Lavin. He gave me a high five and then asked, "So you're still coming over Friday night right?" Crap, Friday night. I had promised Thresh that I would come over to help him babysit his neighbor.

"Umm, can I do a rain check?"

"What?" asked Thresh, "you got some big, important date or something?"

"Well," I responded, "kind off. I'm going to the movies with Katniss and a few friends on Friday."

"Wait, Katniss Green, as in the girl you've had a crush on since kindergarten?" I nodded and told him about our conversation.

"Hey, maybe I can ask if you can come along," I suggested.

"That be great, but can I bring Rue too? I still have to babysit her, and I don't think her parents would really mind." I told him that I would talk to Katniss about it, and then headed home. My house was on the outskirts of town, and I'll admit it, it was huge. With my parents owning the largest country club in the area, I'm sort of wealthy. But sometimes I hate it. I was an only child, and with such a big house, it could get lonely at times. It was just me, my mom, my dad, our butler, the maid, and the cook. As I waltzed though the door with a big smile on my face, our butler, Chasington, had taken notice.

"You seem especially joyful today Mr. Anderson. And particular reason why?"

"Oh," I responded, "I just talked to some girl today and she invited me to the movies with her and some friends on Friday."

"I see," said Chasington. "And would this girl's name happen to rhyme with Patniss Treen?" I nodded. Chasington knew me too well. I headed up to my room to text Katniss about Friday.

Peeta: Hey, so what's the plan 4 Fri?

Katniss: We r getting dropped of at the mall at 6:30 to grab some food, then we'll look 4 a movie at 7:00/7:30ish.

Peeta: Is it ok that my friend Thresh and his neighbor Rue come? I invited him, but he has to babysit Rue. He has a car so he can drive if u want.

Katniss: That's fine. The more the merrier. Can he pick us up a little before 6:30? It's going 2 b u, me, Madge, Foxface, Gale, Thresh, and Rue.

Peeta: Sure, c u at school 2morrow. :)

Katniss: bye :)

I smiled as I though about Katniss. I'll admit it; I've kind of had a super mega crush on Katniss since kindergarten. I was too embarrassed to talk to her until today, but I really had nothing to worry about. She was just as amazing as I always dreamed. After doing some homework and eating dinner, served to me on a silver dish by our cook, Mario, I went to watch some TV in my room. I saw this Hollywood movie review and stopped to listen.

"The Hunger Games, which opens in theaters tomorrow, is scheduled to be one of the best movies of the year. Based off of the popular novel by Suzanne Collins, teens everywhere will be flooding the box office to see this Sci- fi, action, romance film. Coming up we have an exclusive interview with Josh Hutcherson to talk about his character..."

I saw that it was 10:00 and quickly shut off the TV. Mom and Dad must be asleep. I slowly slipped out of my room and downstairs. I quietly pushed open the giant mahogany door that leads to the kitchen. I open up my secret cabinet on the top shelf and pull out the beautiful yellow cake I had baked last night.

I quietly pulled some icing, food dye, and bowls out of the pantry, and brought it to the table. As I began to mix the green food dye and vanilla icing together, I started to smile. The reason I have to bake late at night and in secret is because my patents don't approve of my baking. Apparently baking is, "a task that should not be done by people as high standards as ours. We have people for that." It annoyed me how snobby my patents could be. So, I baked secretly. Then, I give the pastries to the homeless shelter on the other side of town.

As I carefully decorated the cake with my icing bag, I heard the mahogany door swing open. I held my breath, prepared to be yelled at.

"You know your parents wouldn't like you doing this. But still, it looks very good." It was only Mario. He had found out about my secret about a month ago. He constantly warns me about being caught, but still teaches me everything I need to know, which really isn't much. Mario always says that I am a total natural and that I must have baking in my blood. But none of my family members are bakers. My father owns the country club, and before that, his father. So I know that the only thing I have in my blood, is country club management. It's funny cause I suck at golf.

But still, Mario began to mix another color of icing while I delicately decorated leaves and flowers on the cake. I felt like an artist, the icings were my paints, and the cake my canvas. Actually, I have always been one of the best artists in my class. When it was finished, I stepped back and admired my work. The pink, blue, and yellow flowers decorated the cake which was covered in a green layer. It gave me the impression of a meadow. I recovered the cake, said goodnight to Mario, and then walked up to my room where I drifted off to sleep.

I had a strange dream that night. I was standing in the middle of a rundown town. It was broken, rustic, and covered in coal. I noticed that I looked younger, 11 or 12. Slowly, my feet made there way to a building with a sign saying bakery. I walked in and began to knead some dough. A strange woman walked past me with a broom and opened the door. Only now do I realize that it was raining outside. She yelled out, "Get away from our garbage can filthy Seam girl! I'll call the peacekeepers on you!" Slowly, I peaked around to see who she was talking to. I was shocked to see that it was a younger Katniss. She looked so hopeless and hungry. The mean lady closed the door and went back to sweeping. Even if it was just a dream, I had to help Katniss. But how?

Then I came up with a genius idea. I took a loaf of cooked bread and dropped it in the bread oven. The woman noticed and began to yell at me. "What are you doing you useless boy? No one is going to buy burnt bread! Feed it to the pigs." Then she stormed away, but not before hitting me on the upside of the head with her broom. It really hurt, but I had to get this bread to Katniss. I walked out side and turned to look at her. I tossed her the burnt bread, and she quickly grabbed it. I wanted to say more, to give her a hug, to tell her to would be ok, but slowly, everything began to vanish. Before I knew it, I was awake in my bed.

It was Friday. I was going to the movies with Katniss Green!

**So what did you think? Do you know what I love? Follows and Favorites. Do you know what I love even more? Reviews. So make me super happy and do all 3! You know the rule: the more review, the quicker I update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So sorry for not updating in a while. I'm really busy with summer plans and stuff. This is my longest chapter yet, so I hope you like it. Special thanks to everyone who favorite, followed, or reviewed. It really means a lot to me. Also a reminder to check out my new story, Survivor Kids. So I'll stop talking and do the disclaimer.**

**AnnieStarMellark (das me) does not own The Hunger Games book by Suzane Collins, or The Hunger Games movie.**

Chapter 3

Friday evening

"Gale! Get your lazy ass of my couch! Thresh is going to be here any minute!" Gale fly swatted me away as I tried to drag him off of the couch. Gale had come over after school to hang out and play video games before we left for the movies. He agreed to go to the movies with us, but for some reason now refused to move. He left me with no choice. I pulled out the Nerf bow and arrow set my dad had given me when I was 9. For some reason, I was obsessed with that thing and used it whenever I could without looking like a dumb 10 year old boy. I aimed for Gale's head, released, and hit right in the eye.

"Ow," Gale said. "Why am I being attacked by stirafome arrows?"

"Because, I am Hawk Eye and we are leaving for the movies now."

"Ooh, maybe we could see The Avengers," suggested Gale. "That looks amazing."

"I know, but it comes out in May. We've still got another month or so." Gale looked very disappointed. Thor was his favorite super hero; plus he though Black Widow was hot. I loved Hawk Eye. Just then I heard a beep outside. "That's them!" I called. "Mom! Gale and I are leaving." Gale paused his game and walked outside with me. Thresh had a nice navy blue Toyota FJ Cruser. I'm pretty sure it could fit all 7 of us. As I was about to jump in the front seat, Gale pushed in front of me calling,

"Shotgun."

"Damn you Gale," I cursed, very annoyed at my friend. I opened the back door to find that only Rue, Thresh and Peeta were in the car.

"Can you sit in the back with Peeta and Rue, Katniss?" asked Thresh. "We gotta make room for Madge and Foxface." I agreed and squeezed in the back between Peeta and Rue. Rue gave me a smile and then yelled to Thresh,

"Let's go babysitter! Drive now or I will make you drive." I decided that I liked Rue already. She was like the little sister I wish I had. On our way to Madge's house (Fay was over there too) The Motto came on the radio and Gale began to jam out. I had no idea that he knew the entire rap to that song. I am officially impressed. The rest of us laughed, but eventually joined in the chorus. We drove up in front of Madge's house and she and Fay came running out. They climbed in the car and gave us big smiles.

"Hey guys!" said Madge. "Who's ready for a movie?" We all cheated as Thresh started driving to the mall. But just our luck, One Direction happens to come on the radio on the way there. No, the odds are certainly not in my favor today. Madge began to belt at the top of her lungs. "You're insecure, don't know what for. Your turning heads when you walk through the door!" we laughed and then began to go around the car singing different parts.

Then Gale sang, "don't need makeup, to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough."

Then Thresh sang the next section. "Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you." We all started to sing on the chorus.

Then we pointed to Foxface as she sang, "So girl come on, you got it wrong. To prove I'm right I put it in a song."

Then it was little Rue who turned out to have a beautiful voice. "I don't know why, you're being shy. And turn away when I look into your eyes." Then I was my turn. Madge was upset that she didn't get to sing her favorite part.

"Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you." Even tough I only sang for a short period of time, everyone stopped to look at me. Wow, I didn't know I was that good. Then came the chorus and the Nananana's, which we all belted out.

Finally it became silent as Peeta sang, "Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, o- o, you don't know you're beautiful."

I made the mistake of looking over at him and saw that he was looking at me. What was this supposed to mean? Does Peeta think that I'm beautiful? No, the first time we talked was yesterday. We pulled up at the mall and climbed out of the car. After about ten minutes of arguing about where to eat, we decided on the food court so everyone could win. I grabbed a slice of pizza along with Madge and Peeta. Everyone else divided up to get other stuff. On our way to the table, a group of girls passed us.

"Nice pin," said one of them.

"Thanks?" she replied. I just took notice of the pin Madge was wearing. It was gold with a golden bird on it. The bird held an arrow in its mouth.

"What is it?" asked Peeta, also looking at the pin.

"I think it's some kind of mockingbird, but I was never really sure. I've had it since I was a baby." We just nodded and say down to our pizza, but I couldn't help wondering what had made those girls take notice to her pin. I was wearing green earrings, but they had just seemed interested in the pin. "So guys," asked Madge, "any idea for a movie to see?"

"Yes," exclaimed Gale, "21 Jump Street."

"Gale! Rue's twelve. We can't get her into an R rated movie. What movie do you want to see Rue?" asked Foxface. Rue thought about it for a second.

"Well I do kind of want to see The Lorax."

"That looks pretty good," agreed Foxface.

"Sure, plus it has Zac Efron as one of the voices!" giggled Madge. We all agreed that we would see The Lorax after we finished eating. However I quickly lost my apatite when I saw who had sat down at the table next to us.

"Well well, it looks like the whole loser squad is here today," said Clove. Marvel, Glimmer, and Clove all laughed.

"What are you jerks doing here?" asked Gale.

"Oh," responded Cato, "We're seeing a movie. What are you doing? Shopping for a life?" They all laughed.

"Hey," said Rue, "Quit being mean to them." Marvel laughed and got in her face.

"I'd like to see you make us short stuff."

"I don't like you," responded Rue. Thresh pulled Rue back and she crossed her arms in defiance.

"We were actually seeing a movie too," said Peeta, "What are you guys seeing?"

"The Hunger Games," responded Glimmer. "It has these super hot guys in it."

"Ya, but that's not why we're seeing it," protested Clove, "but I'll admit, that Hemsworth guy is pretty hot."

"What's that supposed to mean Clove?" asked Cato.

"It means I think he's hot. Why do you care?"

"Cause I'm your boyfriend and I don't appreciate you going around gushing about how hot guys are."

"Please Cato, I just said it. It's not like it ment anything."

"Well what if I said Megan Fox was hot?"

"Then I wouldn't care because you have no chance with her anyways."

"Wow thanks for making me feel better Clove."

"I'm sorry baby, you know I love you."

"I love you too." With that Cato leaned forward and kissed Clove on the lips. Me and the rest if my friends just stood there wondering what the hell just happened.

"Anyways," I said trying to take away from the awkwardness in the air. "What is the Hunger Games about anyways?" Marvel responded because Cato and Clove were still busy sucking each other's faces. Gross.

"It's about a bunch of teenagers that are thrown into an arena where they have to fight to the death on TV. Sure beats our reality shows like Jerseylicous. Which by the way I only watch because Glimmer forces me to."

"Do you even know who the main character is?" I asked.

"Well, no but it looks better than some baby movie like The Lorax. What are you guys seeing?" Rue was about to speak up and tell him about our plans to see The Lorax, but I quickly pulled her back and covered her mouth.

"We are actually seeing The Hunger Games too."

"We are?" asked Peeta. "I mean of coarse we are."

"Well, see you in the theater then," said Cato who had stopped making out with Clove. The four walked away with snarky expressions, obviously upset that we weren't seeing some baby movie her could make fun of.

"So, I'm guessing we're not seeing The Lorax?" asked Rue.

"Sorry kid, but I think our best chances are to see this movie instead. Who knows, you might like it." said Thresh. After cleaning up our food, we walked into the theater. Thankfully The Hunger Games was rated PG-13, so Rue was able to come. We bought some popcorn, soda, and candy too. We were a little late coming into the theater, so most of the seats were taken. However, we got lucky and found a row of 4 and a row of 3 in front of it. I sat in the 4 row with Gale, Peeta, and Madge while Foxface, Thresh, and Rue sat in front of us. I felt popcorn hit the back of my head and turned around. Just my luck. It was those stupid Careers. Cato laughed and I shushed him and the rest of his obnoxious friends. However, they stopped when the trailers ended and the movie started.

The screen flashed with words. It told about how this new country of Panem was built with 12 districts. Then they said that each year there was a Hunger Games where 24 kids were thrown in an arena to fight to the death on TV. Why did we let Rue see this again? Then two people began talking in an interview. One had blue hair and was wearing a shimmery blue suit. The other was wearing red and black and had probably the most epic beard I had ever seen. They began talking when they were inturupted by a scream.

At the bottom of the scream flashed the words, District 12. A girl with dark brown hair was hugging a small blonde girl. Sisters I bet. The little sister's name apparently was Prim. That was weird, but that's coming from a girl named Katniss.

She was crying, thinking that her name was going to be picked for the Hunger Games. She probably wasn't. I mean obviously the older girl was the main character and was going to go in. I still didn't know her name, but she seemed pretty cool.

She left the crummy looking town and fled into the woods. She got a bow and arrow and began to hunt a deer. Just as she was about to fire, a boy's voice echoed out,

"What are you gonna do with that when you catch it?"

"Damn you Gale." Did she just say what I think she said? That was a scary coincidence that one of the characters was named Gale. I looked at my friend giving him a questioning look. He just shrugged. This must be the guy that Liam Hemsworth was playing. My friends and I were all busy looking at each other, that we didn't hear Gale's next line. "It was just a coincidence Katniss," I told myself. There are plenty of guys named Gale. Like that quarterback.

Anyways, Gale threw a rock into the air, causing birds to fly everywhere. The girl easily hit one with her bow and arrow. She was pretty awesome. Then two started talking about running away. Apparently movie Gale hates the Capitol and the games. The two were cute together. I bet they would both get picked end up together in the end.

The scene flashed to what looked like a run down market. The main girl was trading with an old lady. However, she noticed something on the table. The old lady said it was a mockingjay. I gasped when they did a close up on the small object. It was no simple coincidence. It was Madge's pin.

**Cliffhanger! Any suggestions for people's reactions to the movie? Please keep up the positive reviews. It might be a bit of a stretch, but I hope to get 10 new reviews before my next update. Please FFR (Favorite, Follow, Review). Love you all and thanks for reading.**


End file.
